Kindness is never in short supply
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: Today, give a stranger one of your smiles. It might be the only sunshine he sees all day. Quoted in P.S. I Love You, compiled by H. Jackson Brown, Jr. A Brick Jojo One-shot. It's about Brick finding out about his element of harmony. YES! I put MLP and PPG together!


**OK so I was going through fanficters' profiles (IM NOT A FREAKING STALKER!) because they have sweet and cute little stories and I came apon this. It was so sweet and so sad! I decided to make a MLP and PPG thing where the PPG find out their elements of harmony. This is a Brick one-shot so... enjoy! Oh and BTW I have decided that Brick was the element of Kindness. He is also 18 in this.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

_'' We need more milk! '' Blossom shouted. I sighed and got up from the couch. I got my jacket and my wallet and headed for the shop. I was walking around in a Target store, when I saw a cashier hand this little boy some money back._

_The boy couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old._

_The cashier said, "I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll."_

_Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him and said ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''_

_The old lady replied ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''_

_Then she asked him to stay there for just 5 minutes while she went to look a round. She left quickly._

_The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand._

_Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to._

_"It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for Christmas. She was sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her."_

_I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus would bring it to her afterall, and not to worry._

_But he replied to me sadly. "No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there."_

_His eyes were so sad while saying this. "My sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''_

_My heart nearly stopped._

_The little boy looked up at me and said: "I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall."_

_Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me "I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't_

_forget me. I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister."_

_Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly._

_I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. "Suppose we check again, just in case you do have enough money for the doll?''_

_"OK," he said, "I hope I do have enough." I added some of my money to his without him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for_

_the doll and even some spare money._

_The little boy said: "Thank you God for giving me enough money!"_

_Then he looked at me and added, "I asked last night before I went to sleep for God to make sure I had enough money to buy this doll, so that_

_mommy could give it to my sister. He heard me!''_

_"I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.'' I smiled. His grandma came back and I went to buy my milk. I bought it and went home to Blossom. My heart felt all fuzzy and warm._

_'' Heyy.. what took you so long? '' I smiled._

_'' Sorry... I was... busy. '' She looked at me funny. _

_Today, give a stranger one of your smiles. It might be the only sunshine he sees all day. ~Quoted in P.S. I Love You, compiled by H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

**Thanx fer reading! I actually altered it a little and I think Brick's Kindness is turning into generosity... oops! I will try harder next time to make it Kindness! I wanna thank the person who originally wrote this coz I saw it on a profile, but no one goes on profiles and this deserves to be on fanfic! All credit goes to the original creator of this creation which is to say that this is made by that original- OMG I sound like Mojo!**


End file.
